Gone
by just drifting
Summary: She's gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Didyme is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. He is alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone...How would Marcus feel when his mate is taken away from him? This is Marcus's story.


_Didyme. Didyme. Didyme. Didyme. _

The word – her name – wracked through his head, repeating itself over and over again.

_Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _

Another word joined it, turning the horrible situation into reality. She was gone.

Didyme. Dead.

Her dying screams ricochet around his very skull, ringing in his ears, never decreasing, never growing softer, only louder until they were all he could think, all he could hear and the world around him disappeared.

Didyme. Dead.

He fell to his knees.

He was staring at the wall in front of him but he didn't see it. Instead, in his mind there was her. Even after all these years her beauty still astounded him, struck him. The raven head of hair, pale white skin, stunning red eyes…But, no, the scene in front of him was changing, changing to one he most didn't want to see. Her death. By his own brother, even. In front of his eyes her face changed, falling apart – cracking, until it exploded in a blaze of fire.

Didyme. Dead.

The weight of it pressed down on him, squashing, suffocating, overpowering…until his knees could no longer take the strain and they gave out beneath him. His face pressed against the cool tiles of the stone floor as her curled up into a fetal position. Vulnerable. Weak. _Alone._

He stayed there. Hours, days, weeks…it didn't matter. Time was irrelevant. Time was stupid. All he would have is time. Eternity to be without her. Eternity to be alone. Didyme. Dead._ His_ Didyme. Dead.

_Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead._

People came to him. Comfort. Warmth. Compassion. Sympathy. Pity…But he didn't acknowledge them. He ignored them_. _Didyme. Dead. Nothing else mattered in the world. Nothing else...

Aro came. Strong, powerful, forceful, leader, ruler.

"Get up, Marcus."

He didn't listen.

He didn't hear.

He didn't care.

_Hate._

He _hated_ Aro. Despised him. Loathed, detested, abhorred.

An arm came around his shoulders and he was hauled to his feet. He found that if he tried, he could stand. So he did. He shoved Aro off him. He didn't want him. He wanted to be alone. He would always be alone.

"Stop this, Marcus."

A command, an order. He was past listening to orders.

"Listen to me, my brother…"

Brother? Brother meant love. Brother meant family. Aro was not his brother.

"Listen! She's gone. There is nothing you can do about it. It is your own fault and you know it. Stop this mopping; the city needs to be run. Now!"

Gone. Gone. Forever. Gone forever. Forever gone. _Alone._

His fault. His fault. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he could see how it was his fault. But no, it was Aro's fault. Aro's fault. Not his. Not his fault.

Orders. Orders. Orders. No please or maybe. No compassion. No sorrow. Just orders. Order after order after order. What if he didn't want to be ordered?

He didn't answer. Aro shoved him to the ground in disgust. Pathetic. Weak. Useless. _Alone._

"She's gone, Marcus. Didyme is dead."

Didyme. Dead.

Didyme. Dead.

Didyme. Dead

He was on the floor again, his back resting against the blank wall. Blank. Nothing. Empty. Vacant. Void. The wall felt nothing. The wall was alone. The wall was blank.

He could be blank too. He could feel nothing. He could be void. Void of any emotion. Void of pain, void of sorrow, void of hurt.

He wiped his mind. Her screams were extinguished and somehow he missed them. But no…void. Her name and death were separated.

Didyme…………Dead.

He hoisted himself to his feet. He could do this. Strong. Sturdy. Tough. Invincible.

He walked to the door. Testing himself. He was strong. He opened it and walked out. Out of the room. Out of the corridor. Out of the castle.

He found himself in the graveyard. Why, he didn't know. He hadn't been thinking. He wasn't thinking. There, closest to the castle, was a stone. New. Fresh. Complete.

"_Didyme. Dead,"_ it read.

Didyme. Dead.

Didyme. Dead.

The words were no longer far apart. They came together with a sickening crash.

DIDYME! DEAD!

DIDYME! DEAD!

DIDYME! DEAD!

DIDYME! DEAD!

His shield broke and emotions came flooding through. Hurt, pain, sorrow, ache, wound. Pain so deep it cut his soul. She was dead!

His world swam as he felt the earth collide with his body again. She was alone, her ashes buried in the ground. He was alone. Alone. Alone. Alone.

Fix it! Fix the barrier! No more emotions, no more hurt.

NO MORE!

It didn't work and he was left alone, sobbing into the earth.

_Didyme. Dead._

_Forever._

**-o-o-o-o-**

**I've had this in my head for awhile, I needed to get it out. It's not how I wanted it to turn out but it'll do. I wanted to portray how Marcus would be feeling and how he got to the state he did. Thanks for reading, now review, please! They really truly make my day, sad as I am. **


End file.
